The Rise of Mr L
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Luigi has bumped and turned into his alter ego, Mr. L. Now Mr. L has returned to exact his revenge during Peach's slummer party, while Mario's off on vacation! Can Mario return before Mr. L completely ruins Peach's party? Just read this story.


**A/N: This story is from a friend of mine, the whole story came from his strange mind. Luigi has bumped his head and now Mr. L has return and now he's wreaking havoc, while Mario's off having his vacation! So I hope you'll enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even this story!**

**The Rise of Mr. L**

Mario had decided to go out on a vacation. "Its pretty simple Luigi all you need to do is protect Peach. Bowser isn't even worth concerning yourself with," laughed Mario lifting up his suitcase. "I'll be in Glitzville, so if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Luigi then watched Mario board a Cheep-Cheep shaped Blimp.

After Mario was gone Luigi entered the Mushroom Kingdom to begin his attempt his defense Princess Peach. "Hmmm...I think I'll go get myself somethin' to eat," muttered Luigi rubbing his stomach. "Yea...Peanut butter and Jelly my favorite," chuckled Luigi while preparing his sandwich inside the Mushroom Cafeteria.

Just before Luigi could take a bite out of his sandwich a bunch of Toads wearing waiter outfits rushed into the room. The waiters rushed back and forth grabbing numerous trays off the counter and Luigi's eyes shifted from each plate staring at the delicious food. "Excuse us Mr. Luigi, but the Princess has ordered us to prepare a banquet for her friends." Gourmet, a Toad and the Mushroom Kingdom's master chef chuckled. "Hmmm...every meal taste great with a side of Whack-a-Bump bread."

However the pantry was bare it was out of Whack-a-Bump the meal Gourmet excelled at, it seemed that Luigi had just the last of it on his PB&J Sandwich. "Oh...no this just won't do. We must find more Whack-a-Bump at once." Gourmet yelled at the top of his lungs sending the other Toads into a frenzy. "To Keelhaul Key at once my boys."

All the Toads rushed out of the cafeteria so fast they knocked Luigi into a cabinet where he bumped his head. "Ow...my head I feel sort of funny." Luigi muttered as he held his aching head as he began transforming. "Eheheh...this is the perfect chance for me to get revenge on that red cap wearing moron for defeating the me the Green Thunder."

After the events of Super Paper Mario the younger Luigi was prone to massive blackouts where he would transform into the mischievous ne'er do well Mr. L for days on end. "Count Bleck's number one minion is back baby." Mr. L chortled while twirling his thick moustache. "Now to begin style of mischief and evilness."

Mr. L snuck out of the cafeteria down the corridor where he noticed Princess Peach in her chambers trying on a new dress with her Toadette guards. "Oh...Princess your new dress is beautiful I bet your friends will be so jealous." Toadley chuckled while picking up one of Peach's frills off the ground and she noticed Mr. L standing outside the door. "Hrm...isn't that Luigi?!" However Mr. L quickly evaded their attention.

"Hmmm... This would be the perfect chance for me to make it up to Count Bleck by catching that bimbo Ms. Pink and Frilly and her friends thus creating the Chaos Heart." Mr. L laughed cracking his knuckles looking for a place to hide. Mr. L had a front row seat as he watched Princess Peach let her friends Princess Daisy, Princess Éclair, Princess Rosalina, and Pauline into the castle.

Toadley welcomed them all to the Annual Princess Peach Sleepover. "Welcome everyone the princess is glad you all could show up today," Toadley smiled while leading them down the corridor toward their rooms. " All the girls looked around at the glorious spread Princess Peach went all out with pink streamers lining the walls and a neatly decorated table.

Princess Éclair's eyes glowed as she stared at the food she kinda had an eating disorder. "Wow, Peach this food looks amazing," drooled Éclair fixing herself a plate with full of junk food like cupcakes, cookies, and potato chips. "Too bad we don't have stuff like this at my castle." Just then all the lights in the room went off frightening all the girls.

A spotlight focused on a stage where Mr. L stood laughing loudly at the girls while pushing Toadley down taking her microphone. "Attention all you broads. I'm the Green Thunder Mr. L, I'm the phantom thief, I'm that itch on your back you can't quite reach. Once I craft the Chaos Heart my lord Count Bleck will be the new Lord of the Mushroom Kingdom and I'll take you as my bride even if you're an unworthy peasant."

Peach was extremely annoyed. "Luigi...I can't believe you still have that stupid outfit. Everyone knows that Count Bleck has given up on destroying the world." However Mr. L refused to believe her and grabbed Princess Peach by the wrist. "Stop this Luigi. You're ruining my party," yelled Peach slapping Mr. L across the face making him let her go.

Mr. L went into an uncontrollable rage and flipped the table over dumping piles of food into the ground. "You'll pay for assaulting the masked fury Mr. L," he yelled snapping his grubby fingers calling forth a bunch of Mini-Marios that descended on Princess Peach dragging her toward a wall where Mr. L handcuffed her. "Ehehehe...Its time Peach relax and enjoy the seed of Weegee" muttered Mr. L as he dropped his pants moving his scrotum toward her face. "If you know what's good for you Peach I would advise against biting me."

"No..." cried Princess Peach trying to get away from him.

Just then Bowser plowed through a wall and he carried a small box wrapped in pink trim. "Ehehehehe, I was wondering when you were gonna show up Bowser, King of Charlatans." Mr. L laughed with his hands at his sides. "Now my Mini-Marios attack." With their orders from Mr. L the Mini-Mario ran toward Bowser, but the evil Koopa King slashed at his pathetic toys. "_Just great how can I be an evil mastermind if I'm using mere toys_." sighed Mr. L with his head lowered.

Bowser then stormed toward Mr. L and he was irate. "How dare you?! To even attempt to touch my Peachykins is a punishable offense by DEATH?!" yelled Bowser. "Prepare yourself for the Omega Fireball you worm." Bowser yelped as a huge fireball formed around his mouth. "Stay still so I can KILL you."

However Mr. L didn't really consider Bowser a threat more like a little annoyance. "Mehehehe," Mr. L laughed running across the walls. "So King of Charlatans can you handle Count Bleck's sleekest villain." chortling Mr. L tossing a couple of green fireballs at Bowser who withdrew into his shell. "Dammit." Mr. L cried dodging the fireballs as they bounced back toward him.

Seeing someone trying to assault Peach angered Bowser to no end. "Grrrrr...I thought I got rid of you in Flipside," yelled Bowser spitting a molten lava ball into his hands. "Take this you worm." Bowser tossed the fireball at Mr. L, but the fiendish L dodged the fireball with a timed back flip. "You'll get yours L because I'm about to hand out some pain. Bowser Style Grahahaha." Bowser then leapt into the air flying toward Mr. L with a patented Ground Pound.

Peach hated to admit it, but she was extremely relieved to see Bowser. "Thank Goodness, You showed up Bowser if you were just a second later who knows what he would of did." Bowser lounged toward Mr. L slashing him with his claws. Bowser could be seen in the distance fighting the Mini-Marios throwing them to the ground and blasting others with fireballs.

Pauline didn't believe for a second Mr. L was trying to kidnap Peach and rolled her eyes. "I bet you that slut Peach planned this. Doesn't Peach already have enough men she stole my Mario know she wants Luigi too?!," Pauline yelled running in toward Mr. L in a desperate ploy to get attention. "Forget about Peach wouldn't you rather a full figured woman Luigi?!"

However Mr. L wasn't interested and turned backslapping Pauline. "I am not this Luigi you speak of I am Mr. L the Green Menace. Besides why would I want an old hag like you when Peach is so much younger?," chuckled Mr. L making Pauline angry. "Get away from me you haggity hag-hag." Mr. L then blasted Pauline across the room with his Green Inferno (a flurry of green fireballs). "Now where was I?! Oh yeah spreading tyranny across the land," chuckled Mr. L turning back toward Peach, but Bowser leapt in front of her.

Pauline wasn't gonna be ignored and she yelled. "Come on Luigi you know you want me." Pauline then ran toward Mr. L but he sidestepped her. "I'll make you want me then." Mr. L jacked Pauline by the collar and tossed her over to toward Princess Éclair, Princess Rosalina, and Princess Daisy. "Grrrr..." muttered Pauline losing consciousness.

Outside in a field Mario could be seen getting off the Cheep Blimp carrying his suitcase toward Peach's castle. "I can't wait to surprise Peach at her slumber party," chuckled Mario as he calmly opened the door to see Luigi dressed as Mr. L battling Bowser. "Oh no, Mama-Mia," shrieked Mario running toward Princess Peach uncuffing her.

Princess Peach almost knocked Mario over as she shot up like a bullet. "What's the matter with Luigi he just went berserk and started wrecking my party?!," yelled Peach flailing her arms around like a mad woman. "He needs to learn some tact." Mario then looked over at Bowser, who was laid out with a punch bowl over his head.

A sweat drop appeared over Mario's head as he watched Mr. L dance victorious around Bowser. "Uh...sorry about this Princess but every time Luigi bumps his noggin he transforms into Mr. L," sighed Mario removing his cap while bowing. "The secret to turning him back to normal or as normal as Luigi can be, is to flick his left ear."

The masked Mr. L noticed Mario and turned toward him with a giant smirk. "Well if it isn't the star of this show. Now its a real Mario Party," uttered Mr. L laying out his bad pun. "Once I terminate you I can finally have Peach all to myself and my master Count Bleck will be able to create the Chaos Hearts from these so-called virgins. But alas I would have to say just one thing to you Mario, have at you. "

Mario shuttered to think about what Mr. L had in store for the princesses. "I'll bring you back to normal Luigi if its the last thing I do," cried Mario running toward Mr. L hitting him a Super Jump Punch causing coins to fly out in all directions. "Sorry Luigi, but you're outta control." Mario then watched Mr. L crash into a table.

Bowser groggily woke up. "Grrr...My head...huh?! Mario?!," muttered Bowser quickly rising to his feet. "Do I dare help my arch nemesis?!," muttered Bowser before declaring Mr. L more vile than Mario. "Wait I'm coming Mario, you ol' dirty son of a bitch." Bowser leapt airborne slamming into Mr. L with a Ground Pound.

Mr. L was trapped beneath Bowser and he was full restrained. "Uh...Thanks Bowser," muttered Mario as he crept toward Mr. L flicking his left ear returning him to the mild mannered Luigi. "There do you feel better now Luigi," sighed Mario pulling him from beneath Bowser.

"What the hell?! That's Luigi," cried Bowser in disbelief.

"Like I told Peach my little brother sometimes transforms into Mr. L with a bump to the cranium," laughed Mario, but no one else found it funny.

"Uh...I'm sorry...," muttered Luigi.

**A/N: It was okay...But it sorta felt incomplete to me. Sorry, Man!**

**Later!**


End file.
